Is a Hunter's soul truly larger than a Grunt's?
by GamingExpert333
Summary: Spartan Team Quebec were sent on a mission to take down a Covenant Scarab, however, in flight, there is a minor change of plans and the squad becomes separated. Rated T for violence and language. This is my first Fan Fiction, so, please don't be too harsh on your reviews. "
1. Chapter 1

Spartan Team Quebec, consisting of 5 Spartans (Staff Sergeant Diego-238, Sergeant Sylvia-672, PFC Joker-914, Corporal Cleopatra-556, and Lieutenant Arkadios-888), were sent on a mission to take down a Covenant Scarab 15 mikes west of the Pillar of Autumn's crash site. They are Oscar Mike (means "On the Way") in a Pelican. "So Sylvia, you said that you don't a have a man back home, right?" Diego asked.

"Yea, what's it to you? Have you taken a liking to me?" Sylvia responded.

"Uh, well actu-."

"Hey, shut it." Arkadios ordered. "We are on a top priority mission here, not a play date." Everyone immediately stopped and remained quiet. After about an hour of complete silence the pilot announced, "Ready up Spartans, we are 2 clicks away from our destin-." The pilot was interrupted by Anti-Aircraft fire from below. The Pelican was rocking back and forth. "Hold on Spartans, it's gonna get bumpy!" The aircraft-driver said. The Pelican's left wing caught on fire. They were gonna crash. "Spartans, we are initiating an emergency drop. Prepare to jump." The pilot reported. Spartan Team Quebec stood up as the back of the aircraft opened and revealed a considerably large Covenant base below them. The pilot came over the intercom, "On my mark. Three….two….one…. drop!" The soldiers all jumped off the Pelican, landing into enemy territory. However, once the Spartan were close enough as they were falling, they noticed a light purple hue around their drop location. They were falling right into it. The second they made contact with the hue, they disappeared, or teleported.

**Arkadios POV**

When I touched that gas-like barrier, I was teleported into pitch black darkness. I could feel that I was still falling, although never reaching ground.

All of a sudden, "OOF!". I had slammed onto hard ground. When I opened my eyes, I saw I was in a desert.

But wait, it's not deserted. There's a city off in the distance. Maybe there's someone who can help me. However, I couldn't stand. Are my legs broken? They don't hurt. I might just be in shock. So, I started crawling at a slow pace. I tried to move faster, but I couldn't. After what seemed like forever, I reached the city. The second I touched the city's concrete, it dawned on me. _Where's the rest of my squad?_ I thought. I turned my head and looked around. Many people were staring at me.

Have they never seen a guy in Mjolnir Mark V armor before? I tried to say that I was injured, but for some reason I couldn't talk. One girl with a mini checkerboard skirt and some kind of black trench coat or vest saw me and ran over to me. She must've realized that I was wounded. The girl tried to pick me up, but my armor was too heavy for her. "Stay right there, I'm gonna go get help!" The girl said. She ran like hell up to an odd building that seemed to have a fetish for skulls or something. Suddenly, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in some kind of hospital room. But I could easily tell I was not in a hospital. Wait a minute… Where's my armor? Right before I blacked out I was wearing it. Did they take it off? If so, where is it? A woman walked in, presumably a nurse. But the look of her face, seems to scream out villain. She had long blonde hair she put into a twirl over her chest. Her eyes reminded me of a snake. Yellow, with an up and down slit.

"Hello there, how are you feeling? I am Nurse Medusa. What is your name?" The woman told me. _Medusa? Isn't that the name of one of the three Gorgon sisters from Greek Mythology? A little suspicious. Well, I have a rather odd name as well, so, I can't say anything._

"My name is Arkadios. Could you tell me where I am?"

"Oh, you don't know? You're in the DWMA. Death Weapon Meister Academy". She responded.

"What planet am I on?" She giggled at that remark. "Silly, you're on Earth!"

"EARTH? How did I end up here? Have you seen the rest of my fire team?"

"Um, no, I am afraid I haven't."

_Alright, there is DEFINETLY something up with this woman. She is no normal school nurse._

"Oh, what was that you were wearing when we found you? It was quite remarkable." She inquired.

"That was Mjolnir Mark V armor. Where did you put it?"

"I stored it right under the bed you're laying on."

I got up and looked under my bed. And sure enough, there it was. I quickly seized it and put it on. I thanked Medusa and left the room. She had told me to go the Death Room. Lord Death wanted to talk to me.

Was she joking? Or did the Grim Reaper himself want to talk to me? I gave that a few laughs. What am I kidding? The Grim Reaper doesn't exist. And besides, I don't know where the Death Room is. But, maybe someone there knows where my fire team is. I began searching for that room.

Eventually, I came across large twin Cathedral doors.

_This looks promising._ I thought to myself. I forced open the doors to the Death Room.

_It almost seems as if this room has its own atmosphere, with all the simulated skies and clouds. _I walked up to what looked like a platform with an odd shaped mirror. And my host was a weird ass human. Actually, not EVEN human. He had some sort of jagged full body cloak. And a skull mask that had 3 large spikes coming straight down off of it. I couldn't believe my eyes. _Is this truly the mythical Grim Reaper? _

"Why, hello, hello! How are ya?" 'Lord Death' exclaimed.

_No, this one seems too…."special". The Grim Reaper is supposed to be a merciless psychopath with no remorse. This guy… is a Pope. _

"Um, I'm fine."

"That is good, that is good. Well, I need to ask you something. Your soul is…. massive. Almost triple the size of mine."

_My soul…? Who the hell does this loony think he is?_

"So, I would be honored if you joined the DWMA! Will you join us, Arkadios?"

_How does he know my name? And he wants me to join this school? Maybe if I join I'll be able to locate my fire team. But, it could also be a huge waste of my time. Let's just see where this goes._

"Yes, I would like to enroll in this school, Lord Death." Arkadios finally responded.

"Splendid, splendid! You will start today! Any questions?"

"Actually, yes. Have you seen my fire team? Spartan Team Quebec? Their names are Diego, Sylvia, Joker, and Cleopatra."

"Hmm… no, I don't believe I have. However, I've heard some locals talking about a guy in armor like yours, except sage-green, off in the desert."

_Sage-green? Could it be Master Chief?_

"Well, anyways, it's time for you to start class, Arkadios. Oh, and, you might want to change clothes. Walking around school in armor just looks weird."

_Change my armor? Ha. I can't trust these people with my multi-million-dollar armor. _

I then left the Death Room and arrived to class.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm a full-fledged Spartan! I don't need these stupid classes! However, they may be my only way to find my team._

When I entered the classroom, a gray-haired man who I assumed was the teacher introduced himself as Prof. Stein and then introduced me to the class. I took an open seat in-between a black-haired kid with a few white lines in his hair specifically on the left side, and a blonde-haired woman with jeans pulled up to look like shorts. For some reason she was coloring on her paper.

_Uh, is she alright in the head..? I think Stein said her name was Patty._

"Hey, uh, your name is Patty, right?"

"Yup, yup!" Patty replied.

"Why are you coloring on your paper, Patty?"

"Why not? I like pretty colors. La la la la la la~"

"Um, alright then."

After class had ended everyone had come to me to introduce themselves personally. But one of them, Blackstar, was a little over the edge. He actually challenged me to a fight. He is just a kid! He doesn't stand a chance against a Spartan! But, nevertheless, I accepted it.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in some kind of hospital room. But I could easily tell I was not in a hospital. Wait a minute… Where's my armor? Right before I blacked out I was wearing it. Did they take it off? If so, where is it? A woman walked in, presumably a nurse. But the look of her face, seems to scream out villain. She had long blonde hair she put into a twirl over her chest. Her eyes reminded me of a snake. Yellow, with an up and down slit.

"Hello there, how are you feeling? I am Nurse Medusa. What is your name?" The woman told me. _Medusa? Isn't that the name of one of the three Gorgon sisters from Greek Mythology? A little suspicious. Well, I have a rather odd name as well, so, I can't say anything._

"My name is Arkadios. Could you tell me where I am?"

"Oh, you don't know? You're in the DWMA. Death Weapon Meister Academy". She responded.

"What planet am I on?" She giggled at that remark. "Silly, you're on Earth!"

"EARTH? How did I end up here? Have you seen the rest of my fire team?"

"Um, no, I am afraid I haven't."

_Alright, there is DEFINETLY something up with this woman. She is no normal school nurse._

"Oh, what was that you were wearing when we found you? It was quite remarkable." She inquired.

"That was Mjolnir Mark V armor. Where did you put it?"

"I stored it right under the bed you're laying on."

I got up and looked under my bed. And sure enough, there it was. I quickly seized it and put it on. I thanked Medusa and left the room. She had told me to go the Death Room. Lord Death wanted to talk to me.

Was she joking? Or did the Grim Reaper himself want to talk to me? I gave that a few laughs. What am I kidding? The Grim Reaper doesn't exist. And besides, I don't know where the Death Room is. But, maybe someone there knows where my fire team is. I began searching for that room.

Eventually, I came across large twin Cathedral doors.

_This looks promising._ I thought to myself. I forced open the doors to the Death Room.

_It almost seems as if this room has its own atmosphere, with all the simulated skies and clouds. _I walked up to what looked like a platform with an odd shaped mirror. And my host was a weird ass human. Actually, not EVEN human. He had some sort of jagged full body cloak. And a skull mask that had 3 large spikes coming straight down off of it. I couldn't believe my eyes. _Is this truly the mythical Grim Reaper? _

"Why, hello, hello! How are ya?" 'Lord Death' exclaimed.

_No, this one seems too…."special". The Grim Reaper is supposed to be a merciless psychopath with no remorse. This guy… is a Pope. _

"Um, I'm fine."

"That is good, that is good. Well, I need to ask you something. Your soul is…. massive. Almost triple the size of mine."

_My soul…? Who the hell does this loony think he is?_

"So, I would be honored if you joined the DWMA! Will you join us, Arkadios?"

_How does he know my name? And he wants me to join this school? Maybe if I join I'll be able to locate my fire team. But, it could also be a huge waste of my time. Let's just see where this goes._

"Yes, I would like to enroll in this school, Lord Death." Arkadios finally responded.

"Splendid, splendid! You will start today! Any questions?"

"Actually, yes. Have you seen my fire team? Spartan Team Quebec? Their names are Diego, Sylvia, Joker, and Cleopatra."

"Hmm… no, I don't believe I have. However, I've heard some locals talking about a guy in armor like yours, except sage-green, off in the desert."

_Sage-green? Could it be Master Chief?_

"Well, anyways, it's time for you to start class, Arkadios. Oh, and, you might want to change clothes. Walking around school in armor just looks weird."

_Change my armor? Ha. I can't trust these people with my multi-million-dollar armor. _

I then left the Death Room and arrived to class.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm a full-fledged Spartan! I don't need these stupid classes! However, they may be my only way to find my team._

When I entered the classroom, a gray-haired man who I assumed was the teacher introduced himself as Prof. Stein and then introduced me to the class. I took an open seat in-between a black-haired kid with a few white lines in his hair specifically on the left side, and a blonde-haired woman with jeans pulled up to look like shorts. For some reason she was coloring on her paper.

_Uh, is she alright in the head..? I think Stein said her name was Patty._

"Hey, uh, your name is Patty, right?"

"Yup, yup!" Patty replied.

"Why are you coloring on your paper, Patty?"

"Why not? I like pretty colors. La la la la la la~"

"Um, alright then."

After class had ended everyone had come to me to introduce themselves personally. But one of them, Blackstar, was a little over the edge. He actually challenged me to a fight. He is just a kid! He doesn't stand a chance against a Spartan! But, nevertheless, I accepted it.


End file.
